Mackenzies secret baby
by ghirl1888
Summary: Mac has another baby that no one knew about
1. Chapter 1

I don't own commander in chief or any of the characters

Everyone thought that the first family were the perfect family, they had 3 children and a wonderful marriage, but Mackenzie had a secret, when she was 18 years old she had a baby, she had managed to keep this a secret for now, but everyday she thought about the daughter that she gave up 28 years ago.

Mac had a busy day working and she met her husband, mother and children for dinner. She loved her 3 children more than anything, Horace was very much a Mommy's boy where as Rebecca was a Daddy's girls. Amy was the baby and was spoiled rotten my her older brother and sister as well as by her Grandmother.

"Mommy I have lost my subtraction work book" Amy said

"Check under the portrait of Coolidge" Mac replied

The family had a lovely dinner, but Mac had to go back downstairs to work, she sat at her desk in the Oval office and was thinking about her other daughter, Mac did not want to give her daughter up, but her father had been less than happy when she got pregnant and insisted that she give her daughter up. It would have been her daughters 28th birthday tomorrow.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kelly Ludlow worked in the Whitehouse for the President Mackenzie Allen, she had moved form California to go to College, but very rarely went to visit her parents, she got on with them, but felt slightly out of place as she was adopted and never got on with her other siblings, tomorrow would be her 28th birthday and she had decided to try and find her real parents, all she knew was that her mother was very young when she was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own commander in chief I own nothing**

Mackenzie was sitting in the Oval office that night, she had a photograph in her hand the only one she had of her first baby Kady was what Mac decided to call her.

Kate knew that tomorrow would be her Granddaughters birthday and she knew that she found the 28th of July difficult. She went down to the Oval to see her daughter, when she went in she could tell that she was crying, she was sitting looking at the window outside.

"Hi baby" Kate said

"Mom" Mac replied "What are you doing down here"

"I came to see my daughter, are you OK Darling"

Kate walked to one of the sofas and sat on it

"Yeah Mom I was just thinking" Mac said

"About Kady, I think about her too honey"

Mac walked to the sofa her Mom was at and sat next to her, the tears were now falling from her eyes, Mackenzie rarely cried, but when she did she would break her heart

"I really want to try and find her, I want to know she is OK, but no one knows I mean I should really tell Rod and the Kids"

"Mackenzie are you sure you want to do that, it was 28 years ago, do you really want to bring it all up again"

"Yes Mom, I can't keep this to myself anymore, I need to tell Rod, Rod and I have been married for 20 years and I have kept it from him all this time, I just hope that he is not angry"

"Rod loves you honey, I am sure he will forgive you" Kate stroked her daughters hair, she knew that Mackenzie had broken her heart when she had to give her little Kady up.

Mac walked upstairs to the residence, she looked in on Amy who had came out of her bath and was now being read a story by her older sister

"Mommy can you read to me please" Amy shouted excitedly. Mac took the book of her son and read to her daughter until she fell asleep, she them went in and checked on Rebecca and Horace before going to see her husband. She found Rod in the kitchen eating a chocolate cake.

"I thought you would be here, I think you can smell the chocolate a mile away" Rod said to his wife.

" I need to talk to you about something" Mac replied getting a fork from the drawer to share the cake

"What is wrong kiddo"

"Well you know how I always act funny this time of year" Mac said

"I though it was because your Dad died at the end of July"

"That is part of it, but I have a secret which I have kept from you for a long time, I have kept it from everyone, Rod I will understand if you hate me, but I just found it difficult to tell you"

"Tell me what, I promise that I will never hate you Mackenzie" Rod assured his wife

" Well 28 years ago I had a baby, I was only 18 and my dad made me give her up for adoption, I could never face telling you" Mac was now in tears

"YOU HAD A BABY AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME, YOU LIED TO ME"

"Rod I am sorry, it was hard for me, I got pregnant when I was 18, I got raped, I went to a Halloween party in a bar called the Silver Bullet and this guy got me drunk, he raped me and I got pregnant"

Rod found it difficult to hear that his wife got raped, he loved her and he wanted to be there for her, but he was finding it difficult to come to terms with.

"Honey why did you never tell me, I thought we had no secrets, what else have you been keeping from me"

"Rod I am sorry, I was scared when it happened, I thought he was a nice guy, I went wild and god drunk and then we went out for air and he raped me, when I found out I was pregnant I was a senior in high school, the baby was born on the 28th of July during the holiday's between school and college, my Dad said I had to give her up, or he would throw me out and not pay for me to go to college"

"What about your Mom, I mean I can't imagine her doing that" Rod said

"She let my Dad pull rank on this, she wanted what was best for me and she thought that was to go to college, I mean Rod I was terrified I was raped, how could I have brought a child up, I was only a year older than what Becca is now"

"I am sorry honey, did they ever catch they guy"

" No, I only knew he was called Harlin, he never got caught, Rod I told you this, because I want to find her, I want to find Kady"

"Why, we already have a happy family Mac, why would you want to ruin that"

"I just need to know she is OK, Rod I feel responsible I am in a position where I could help my daughter, when she was born I was in a state, I couldn't look after her, but now I can help her"

"Mac do you really want to open this can of worms, if the press find out it will be terrible and what if you do find her and she doesn't want to know you, honey I love you I don't want you to get hurt" Rod put his arm around his wife and she stood up and put her head on his shoulder, Rod put his hand through his wives auburn hair.

"I love you too Rod, but you have to know that I have been thinking about this for a long time, I need to do this and I would hope that I would have your support"

"Of course darling if this is what you truly want to do, but how is it going to effect the kids"

"I hope that they will be OK, but I need to do this, we can sit them down and explain to them tomorrow"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Vince was coming to Kelly's apartment to celebrate her birthday tomorrow he arrived at her apartment with a bottle of red wine with reserve on the label.

"Hello there birthday girl" Vince kissed Kelly on the cheek

"Hi Vince thanks for coming" The 2 friends went for dinner in the dining room and drank the wine. Vince thought that Kelly was very quiet, she wasn't her usual self

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong" Vince asked

"If I tell you, then you need to promise to keep it secret no one knows"

"Of course I will, please just tell me what is wrong"

"OK, I was adopted and I have sent a letter to the adoption agency, they are going to send me a letter with the name of my birth parents, I am hoping to find out soon, and I just don't know if I want to meet them or not"

"Why would you want to Kelly, I mean they gave you up"

"I just want to know where I came from, who I look like, I don't want to get hurt, but I want to know"

"Well I think that you should do what you want to do, but just don't get your hopes up, I mean they may not be what you expect" Vince said patting Kelly's arm.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The next morning the Allen/Calloway family met for Breakfast, Mac and Rod decided to talk to their Kids about looking for her other daughter,

" Kids we need to have a family meeting" Rod informed that family

"Whatever it was I never done it" Rebecca replied in defence

"No one is saying that anyone has done anything Rebecca" Mac told her oldest daughter "What I need to tell you is that before I met your Daddy, I had a baby, I had a little girl and I could not look after her I was only a bit older than Becca is now"

"Mommy how could you, you didn't know Daddy, and you need to be married to have a baby" Amy asked

"No honey you don't need to be married, sometime people have children before they are married, but I gave my little girl to another family to look after" Mac told her kids

"And now you want to find her I bet, why should our lives be ruined because you were a slut" Rebecca angrily said

"YOU DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT, NOW APOLOGISE" Rod yelled at his oldest daughter

"Sorry Mom" Rebecca apologised

"Honey I need to find my other daughter and I just want you all to be OK with it"

"That is fine Mom" Horace replied

"OK mommy, I hope she is nice, maybe she will give me lots of presents" Amy said being a typical 6 year old and thinking of presents

"If you must, but Mom don't expect her to forgive you and suck up to you just because you are the President" Rebecca said angrly

"Mac are you sure you want to do this" Kate said looking at her only child

"Yes Mom I am going to ask the service to see if they can help"

Please give me lots of reviews, Please, Please


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own commander in chief or the characters

Kelly got up on her 28th birthday, she got a phone call from her Mother and Father wishing her a happy birthday. Kelly went to the mailbox in her apartment and found she had a letter from te adoption agency. She was scared and wasn't sure if she really wanted to open it or not. She put the letter into her bag, got into her car and drove to the Whitehouse. She went through the security detectors and went up to her office.

She walked into her office and saw banners had been put up, the only person who knew it was her birthday was Vince, she knew he was responsible.

Mac wanted to see Kelly, she was her press secretary and friend she wanted to know how the public would perceive her news, but did not want to tell Dickie or Jim just yet. She got to Kelly's office and found it covered in banners.

"You kept that quiet" Mac said "Sorry Ma'am I don't really celebrate my birthday" Kelly replied

"Well happy birthday Kelly"

Mac thought it was strange that Kelly shared a birthday with Kady, Mac was trying to remember how old Kelly was.

"So what birthday is it 25, 26" Mac asked "No Ma'am I am 28 now" Kelly answared

28 Mac thought she was born the same day as Kady, Oh well I am sure there were lots of babies born that day it is just coincidence."Kelly I need to tell you something, but I need you to keep it to yourself just now I am not ready for it to come out" Mac said "Of Course Ma'am" "Can we go to my office please"

Mac and Kelly walked to the Oval, and Mac led kelly straight through to her private office

"Have a seat Kelly" Mac pointed to the couch Kelly sat on the couch not knowing what her boss wanted to tell her. Mac sat behind her desk. "Kelly I had a baby when I was 18 and I have decided that I want to try and find my daughter, I don't want the press to find out, I just need to find my daughter, anyway if the press were to find out, how could we handle it." Mac confessed "I think it would be bad, I mean people will be angry that you kept it a secret, but again, it is really not their business" Kelly said in reply

Kelly was lost in her thoughts she had no idea that the President had a child before the twins Mac looked and spoke to Kelly" It's just difficult because,.. well I am just going to be honest with you Kelly, I was raped when I was 18 and I found it too difficult to talk about and to keep my daughter, I wanted to keep her, but my father made me give her up, it was a different world 28 years ago, but I never stopped loving her"

" that is your statement if they do find out" Kelly looked at her boss she felt very sorry for her it must have been very difficult to give up a child especially after being raped, her thoghts turned to her biological mother and she decided that she really wanted to find her and would open the letter.

"Thanks Kelly" Mac said

"Ma'am did you say you gave your daughter up for adoption 28 years ago" Kelly asked

"Yes it would be her 28th birthday today" Mac laughed "she was born the same day as you Kelly, isn't that strange"

Kelly's face fell

"Are you OK Kelly?" Mac asked looking at her young friend "Ma'am my parents are not my real parents I was adopted all I know of my real parents is that my mother was very young"

"Wait there are probably thousands of babies born that day and I am sure that a fair few were given up for adoption" Mac said knowing deep down that the woman in front of her probably was her daughter. "Yes Ma'am I mean you were from Connecticut and I am from California, besides I contacted the adoption agency and they sent me a letter this morning with my real parents names I have been wanting to find them for a while now" "Well Kelly I wish you every luck" Mac replied "I haven't opened the letter yet" Kelly stated

Kelly took the letter out of her bag and Mac looked at her, she was starting to shake what if Kelly was Kady how would the family respond to her.

Kelly carefully opened the letter and scanned it to the part where is gave her parents names

" My father is unknown and my mother is.." Kelly paused "Ma'am you are my mother,it says my real name is Kady Allen" Mac got up and sat next to Kelly she did not know how to react "You are Kady, Oh my God, Kelly I am so sorry, I know you must hate me" Mac said to her new daughter

"I don't hate you, I know why you had to do it, you told me, I am just shocked" Kelly said

"I never wanted to give you away, I wanted to keep you, but my Dad would not let me, Kelly what do you want to do, I mean you are a close friend and you already feel part of this family" Mac was now in tears. Kelly put her hand on the Presidents arm she knew it was hard for her, but it must have been harder for the President. "It is just a bit of a shock, this morning I never knew who my parents were and now I do, but it is strange I mean I have known you for 3 years now, I think that makes it easier" Kelly said in a comforting voice

"I know it is strange, we will do this however you want, we can tell people or not tell people it is your decision" Mac said her voice was very emotional "We need to tell your family, they need to know, and I will probably tell Vince he is the only person who knows I was looking for my birth parents"Kelly stated "OK that is what we will do, they are all in the Residence just now, I will go up and tell them."

Mac put her had on her daughters and gave it a squeeze

Mac went upstairs to talk to her family her head was in a whirl she could not believe that Kelly was her daughter, how much of a coincidence was that, she liked Kelly a lot, she was a close friend, but now she was her daughter and she had 28 years to catch up on.

Kelly was still in the Presidents private office, "what the hell is going on" she thought to herself the President was her mother

_Please review I don't know if I done a good job of this or not, my best friend was adopted and she found her birth parents but they turned out to be not very nice and I am don't know if that is how Mac or Kelly would have reacted_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your review's I really appreciate them. Anyway I do not own commander in chief (I wish I did though) or any of the characters

Mac ran up to the residence on the way she met Jim"Ma'am we need you in the sit room". "Jim is it serious" Mac asked. "No Ma'am just some bombing in Israel, the usual" Jim Replied "Jim can you handle it I trust you, I just have something to sort out in the Residence" Mac asked. "Of course Ma'am".

Mac continued on her way to the residence, she looked for Rod and the Usher said he was in his office in the East Wing. She went down their and found him "Hay honey are you OK"Rod asked his wife. "Yes Rod, I have found her I have found my daughter". Rod looked at his wife "Mac are you sure that it is her, I mean it is very quick Mac are you sure that you want to do this". " Rod just wait a second, Kelly is Kady, Kelly is my daughter".

Rod sat on the couch next to his wife " Honey are you sure, how did you find out?" "Well Kelly told me her birthday is today, and I told her about Kady in case the press found out, Kelly then told me she was adopted and that she had been looking for her birth parents, she had contacted the adoption agency who had given her the name of her parents, she opened the letter in front of me, Rod Kelly is my daughter" Rod hugged his wife who was now very emotional "Honey how did Kelly take the news?" Mac smiled "She seemed OK, she was shocked as was I, but I think she is going to be OK, it is really strange how your feelings can change towards a person so quickly,"

Jim had to find the President he really needed her in the Sit room, he found her in the East Wing. "Ma'am we really need you in the sit room" Jim informed the President. "OK Jim I will be down just now"

Mac went to the Sit room, they found that there where Hostages in a hotel in Egypt, and they needed to get them out. Mac left the sit room and met Kelly in the West wing.

"Ma'am the press are screaming for a Statement what should I tell them?" Kelly asked her boss. "OK there are hostages in a hotel in Egypt, we are doing everything that we can at the moment to get them out. Kelly they said they are going to kill one hostage an hour until the Egyptian government pay the ransom, but try and keep that under wraps for now" Mac paused "How are you holding up". " I am fine Ma'am I haven't told anyone yet" Mac smiled at her long lost daughter "I have told Rod, but I never had time to tell the Kids". "How did Rod react I mean it must be difficult for him too" Kelly asked "He took it better than I thought, he will be fine and I am sure the kids will be fine too.

Jim came and found the President and Kelly "Ma'am we need to go to the sit room", "What has happened Jim". Jim looked at Kelly "It is OK Kelly knows", "Ma'am one American Hostage has been executed live on TV". Mac felt her heart stop "OK Jim lets get this sorted."

Mac went to the Sit room and the joint chiefs had come up with a plan, they managed to get the rest of the hostages out, without any more American deaths and all 12 hostages killed, the media all thought that Mac was great for getting it sorted. Mac could not help feel sorry for the man that had died, she phoned his family to express her condolences.

Mac was going to the residence for dinner to tell the Kids about Kelly as well, she went in and everyone was already their.

"Mom, you done really well today" Rebecca said. Mac was surprised as Rebecca very rarely complimented Mac. "Thank you baby, I have something that I need to talk to you all about". "Have you found my big sister yet?" Amy asked. "No Amy it doesn't happen that quick" Horace replied. "Actually I have found her, and you all all ready know her" Mac stated. "Who is she Mom?" Rebecca asked. "Honey my daughter is Kelly, I found out today" Mac looked at each of her kids. "I like Kelly, I am happy she is my big sister" Amy paused "Is she going to move in with us". "Kelly is my sister, God" Horace stated in shock. Mac looked at Rebecca "Honey how do you feel?" She asked he daughter. "I am fine Mom, I mean I like Kelly it was just a shock". Mac looked around the table "OK well Kelly is very nervous about meeting you all again, so can you all make sure that you are nice to her" She was met by a chorus of yes we will be nice.

Mac went back down to the Oval, it had been one hell of a day and she felt overwhelmed by what had happened. She decided to go for a walk

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kelly met Vince in the outer Oval office "Hay I really need to speak to you" she told her friend. "Whats up Kelly?" He asked "Not here, come to my office". Vince followed Kelly to her office she quickly walked and he had to run to keep up. They met the President "No running in the halls Vince" "Sorry Ma'am he replied". Mac looked at him and then Kelly, Kelly laughed "Vince she is kidding" Vince looked sheepishly at his boss "Oh". Mac turned to Kelly "Can I speak with you later, can you come up to the residence when you are finished" "Of course Ma'am"

Kelly and Vince continued on their way to her office. "What is going on Kelly?". "Vince I have found my birth Mother, and well read this". Kelly handed Vince the letter, he read it and gasped "Kelly the president is your mother, does she know?". "Yes" Kelly replied. "Kelly I don't believe it, you are a first daughter, who knows". "I have told only you and the President has told Rod and the kids, look no one else knows yet, can we keep it quiet for the moment" Kelly said to her friend. Vince stood up "Of course Kelly, I won't say a word.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rebecca and Horace were sitting in Rebecca's bedroom "Can you believe Kelly is our sister" Rebecca said to her twin. "I know it is so weird, at least Mom is happy and we already know Kelly". "Hay Horace you had a crush on your sister, isn't that weird". "Don't Becca i feel gross just thinking about it"

The twins kept talking they were both OK with the fact that Kelly was their new sister.

Mac came up to the residence to talk to Amy, she hoped the little girl would be OK with having another big sister. "Hi Sweetie are you ready for your bath" Mac said to her daughter "Mommy are you going to give me a bath today". "Yes Sweetie". Mac took her daughter into the bath room and bathed her while they talked. "Honey you know that just because Kelly is my daughter now, does not mean that I love you any less, you are still my baby." Amy smiled "I know Mommy, I can't wait to see Kelly, is she going to move in with us". Mac lifted her duaghter out the bath "I don't think so, she already has her own house, and she has another Mommy and Daddy and sister in California" Mac dried Amy and put her Pyjamas on. Just as Kelly came up to the residence.

Mac and Amy met Kelly in the hallway and Amy ran over to her "you are my big sister now, Mommy told me, that means I get to play with your make-up, Becca doesn't let me she is a mean sister" Kelly smiled at her she was glad that Amy had excepted her. "Amy why don't you head up to bed and pick what book you want read" "OK Kelly can you read to me tonight". "Sure Sweetie" Kelly replied.

Amy ran to her room to get a book to be read she picked Ping.

"Ma'am you wanted to see me" Kelly asked the president. "Yes I wanted you to see the Kids and Rod, you can see Amy has taken the news OK, and I think the twins are fine why don't you have a seat in the family room, I will get the twins and Rod."

Mac found the twins and Rod and they met Kelly in the family room. "Hi Kelly," Rebecca greeted. "Hi everyone". Kelly was nervous around the first family even though she knew them for a long time. Mac handed Kelly an envelope, she opened it and found a birthday card with a locket inside "I bought it just before you were born I wanted to give you it for when you were older, but the adoption agency wouldn't let me, so I want you to have it now" Mac said "Thank you Ma'am". "you know I always wanted a big sister, someone i could borrow clothes from" Rebecca said. "Mom can we go now we are going to a party" Horace asked his mother. "Yes off you go remember home by 10" "We know Mom and we won't drink" Rebecca replied. The 2 teenagers headed out, leaving Mac, Rod and Kelly alone. "Ma'am I have told Vince, I had to tell someone, but he won't tell anyone". "That is OK Kelly, and please just call me Mac when we are not working" Mac said. Kate came into the room she had been out with Bill and knew nothing off the day's development.

Mac told Kate about Kelly and Kate was so happy, she could not believe that Kelly was her Granddaughter, the 4 adults spent the evening together, before Kelly headed home for the night.

_Please review I love getting reviews, I want to know what the readers think, is their anyway I can improve the story._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own commander in chief or the characters ABC does (damn ABC)

Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate them

After Kelly headed home Kate decided to go to bed, she thought Mac and Rod needed time to talk and that they did.

Mac lay her head on to her husbands lap as he stroked her hair, he could tell that she was blessed she had found her daughter, but there was still something playing on the back of her mind.

"Honey you know that everything will be fine" Rod comforted his wife, he comtinued to stroke her auburn hair, he could smell her shampoo as he kissed her lightly.

"Rod the kids didn't take it very well, Amy did, but the twins, I mean did you see Horace he could barley even look at Kelly"

Rod thought to himself for a second, he knew the problem with Horace and Kelly

"Mac, Horace will come round, he is ashamed, he had a crush on Kelly, and he knows that Kelly knew, in fact I think everyone knew"

Rod continued to stroke his wives hair, he knew that she adored it and it really did comfort her. Mac felt safe when she was with her husband, and him knowing about Kelly took a big weight off her mind.

"Rod what about when the public find out, what will they think" Mac questioned her husband.

" Don't worry Darling, now it is 11.30 lets get up to bed and in the morning things will look better."

"What 11.30 the kids should be home, Rod where are they" Rod picked up his cellphone and called his sons phone

"Horace where are you, it is well past your curfew".

"Dad we are at a party, Becca is with me we will come home in a few hours" Horace replied to his father.

"NO YOU WILL COME HOME NOW" Rod shouted down the phone line.

Mac lifted her head from her husbands lap

" Rod give me the phone".

Rod handed his wife the telephone

"Young man you will come home right now with your sister and that is not a request, but an order from the President of the United States".

Horace knew not to mess with his mother when she gave him an order especially when she said it was from the President of the United States and not his mother.

" I am just getting Becca, Mom we will be home soon" Horace replied while he found his sister and pulled her towards the motorcade.

Mac sat back on the couch

"What the hell are they doing Rod, Is this so they can rebel against me, because of Kelly?" Rod kissed his wife again on the head, smelling a mixture of her shampoo and perfume

"Honey they are teenagers, all teenagers break curfew, now we can talk to them about Kelly later".

"Rod I really love her, she is my little girl and I need to get to know her, I feel like their was an empty space for a long time like a void and now, now it's gone"

"Honey I am glad that you are happy, and the kids will be fine, now why don't we have a nice family dinner with all of the family, You, me, Kate, Kelly and the kids"

Mac kissed her husband she was glad he was being so loving at this time and he really had excepted Kelly as part of the family. They cuddled up together and started to make out on the couch like a couple of lovestruck teenagers.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kelly Ludlow left the Whitehouse, she felt like her head was spinning, she got in her car and drove, she did not feel like going back, she just kept thinking of the news she had heard that day and thinking about her new family, the first family, she was part of the first family of the United States of America and the news dismayed her. She thought about her new siblings, little Amy was a dream, she adored Kelly and Kelly knew that she would have no problems in getting the little girl to like her. Becca and Horace were different though, they couldn't wait to get away from her, she knew Horace used to have a crush on her, and that things with him would be awkward maybe the best thing would be for her to try and talk to them away from their parents.

Thoughts were spinning in Kelly's head as she drove down the street her cellphone rang she picked it up, Dickie her boyfriend was calling, she was about to flip it open when, suddenly a car came out from no where, Kelly tried to swerve out of the way but the car hit her, and she blanked out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Horace and Rebecca got into the motorcade, Horace had been drinking, but Becca hadn't she didn't really like beer much, "Horace Mom and Dad are going to go right through you, we better stop for coffee or something, you need to sober up" "Yeah Becca your right of course" Horace said staggering into the limo, he missed the step and fell in.

The twins got to a coffee shop Rebecca never ordered anything, but Horace had a capachino and took it into the motorcade, he was drinking it when suddenly they hit a speedbump and the coffe spilled over him, they finally arrived home and went to meet their Parents

They walked into the family room and could see their parents sitting together on the couch making out.

"Well if it is a bad time we will just go up to bed" Horace said

"Seriously that is gross" Rebecca put in.

Mac and Rod quickly stood up like a couple of kids getting caught doing something wrong by thier parents

"You will stay right their both of you" Mac quickly replied, she walked over to her kids and could immediately smell the coffee.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked

"No Mom, you know I don't drink" Rebecca added. Mackenzie knew that Rebecca would not drink, and knew that she was not lying.

"Horace you know that i can not abide lying, now tell were you drinking tonight?". Mac asked her only son.

" Mom I am not drunk" was Horace's only statement.

"Your mother did not ask if you were drunk, but if you had been drinking?" Rod asked

"I had some beer" he replied.

Mac looked at her son, he could sense her dissapointment and he hated this more than her shouting.

"All right you can both go to your room just so you know we are going to ask Kelly over for dinner tomorrow night and we expect you to treat her like one of the family" Rod replied to his Kids.

The 2 of them went up to their rooms and Mac and Rod done the same they were both so tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Commander in Chief or the Characters**

Mac was lying in the Presidential bed, she had fallen straight to sleep, but could hear the phone at her side ringing "Oh what now" Mac thought. She sleepily picked up the phone and heard Jim on the other end "Jim this had better be important it is 3am" Mac said with her eyes still closed. "Ma'am, I don't know how to say this, but Kelly has been in an accident, she is in the ER, I thought you would want to know". Mac was devastated, "Is She OK Jim, what happened" "She was in a car crash Ma'am the hospital called her parents and they called to let us know". "OK Jim, I want to go and see her now, how bad is she". Mac was so scared in case she was going to die. "I don't know Ma'am, I just know that she is unconscious". Mac hung the phone up and called to get her Motorcade ready, she never woke Rod, just left him a note and headed to the hospital to see Kelly.

Mac arrived at the hospital and luckily the press never found out, she asked the doctors to see Kelly and they kindly said that she could sit with her for a while. Mac walked into the hospital room and was devistated, she could not beieve what she saw in front of her. Kelly was lying on the bed looking very pale, she had a tube in her throat and was connected to a machine measuring her heart beat. Mac sat on the seat next to Kelly's bed and took her hand in her, she sat for a while and talked to the woman in front of her, she was so scared in case she lost her daughter.

Mac looked at Kellys neck and could see that she was wearing the locket that Mac gave her. She felt like her heart was about to break, she had just found her daughter, what if she lost her again, she thought she would not be able to cope.

There was a knock at the door to Kelly's room and Mac could see Vince at the door, she wiped the tears from her eyes and signed for Vince to come in. Mac could tell that he was upset too. "Ma'am I'm really sorry, Kelly told me, she told me that she is your daughter" Vince said. "Yes, Vince please don't tell anyone, I don't know if Kelly wanted anyone to know". "Ma'am I won't tell anyone, I just hope she is OK". Suddenly the machine Kelly was on started to beep, some doctors came running in. Mac felt her heart skip a beat, all these thoughts were running through her head, she had never felt so scared in all her life. The doctors pressed a switch on Kelly's machine and smiled at the President and Vince, "everything is fine" she said. The machine started to beat as normal.

Rod woke up and found the note from his wife. He could not believe that she never woke him, he would have went with her to her hospital. Rod went to the family room and found Amy watching the cartoons and eating cereal,only she was only eating the lucky charms and not the actual cereal, she was going to be on a sugar high. "HI DADDY" Amy shouted excitedly "CAN WE GO AND PLAY OUTSIDE". "Amy have you just ate the charms from the cereal?" Rod asked his youngest daughter. "YES DADDY" now Amy was running around the room. "All right Amy you are going to eat some cereal, and then go to bed for an hour before school". "BUT I WANT TO PLAY"Amy shouted, still hyper. "Young lady, you will do as I tell you, now eat some cereal, no lucky charms".

Amy ate her cereal and then went to her bed for an hour before school, so she wouldn't fall asleep in class. Rebecca came downstairs to see her father, she knew he was going to be angry about the night before. "Good morning sunshine" Rod kissed his oldest daughter. "Hi Dad, where is Mom?" Rebecca asked. "She has went to visit Kelly, she had a car accident last night" Rebecca looked at her Dad worried "Dad, is she OK" "I don't know honey, I havent heard from Mom". Finally Horace came down the stairs with his unfinished homework, he sat down at the Breakfast table and started to do it. Kate came down with a still hyper Amy. Rod expalined to Kate about Kelly, he could see how worried the woman looked, she like Mac had just found a part of her life which had been missing for 28 years.

Horace didn't want to go to school, he had not finished his homework yet, "Dad, I really don't feel to good, is it OK if I stay home." Kate looked worriedly at her Grandson. "What is wrong honey?" Kate asked. "I just feel sick" Horace added, "No he has a hangover Kate" Rod said. Kate looked at Horace and raised an eyebrow at him "In that case mister, I have absolutely no sympathy for you" Kate said sternly.

Rod walked the kids to the motorcade, he took Horace to the side away from his sister's "Young man, your behaviour last night was shocking, you and I are going to have a chat about it later, now go to school, I will see you at 4pm". Horace got into the limo and went to school with his sisters.

Mac was sitting in the hospital with Kelly, and Vince "Ma'am should we head back to the Whitehouse, you have a meeting with the national security advisor in half an hour". "Tell Jim to take over for me, I can't leave Kelly".

Mac sat a while longer talking to Kelly, she suddenly she started to move, she started coughing, a nurse came in, "It look's like Miss Ludlow is waking up." She took out the tube that was helping Kelly to breath. Kelly spoke quietly and groggily "Where am I?". " You are in hospital Kelly, can you remember what happened?" Mac asked. Kelly slowly turned around and could see the President. "I think I was in a car crash Ma'am" "Yes you were," the doctor replied "Kelly can you tell me the date?" the doctor added " December 18th 2014". "Who is the President?" she then asked. Kelly slowly turned to Mac "President Mackenzie Allen". The doctor looked at Mac, "those are the questions we always ask to determine if someone had amensia". The doctor done some tests on Kelly while Mac and Vince went out. Finally Mac got some time with Kelly alone "Honey how are you feeling?" Mac asked her daughter "I feel strange, my arm hurts, and it is hard to breath". "I am just glad you are OK baby". Mac had never called Kelly baby, before, it just slipped out. Kelly felt strange getting called baby by the President, she had heard her calling her kids that many times, and she just remembered the news that she had heard, the President was her mother. "Ma'am have you told the press yet, about my accident". "Kelly, you don't have to call me Ma'am when we are alone, I haven't been to the house all day" Mac said. " I want everyone to know that you are my mother, I don't want to hide it" Kelly said. Mac was shocked, she thought Kelly would want to keep it a secret for as long as possible "Are you sure, maybe we should wait until you are out of hospital". The 2 woman spent awhile talking to each other before Mac went back to the Whitehouse.

They had a Press conference to talk about Kelly's accident. Mac went to work in the Whitehouse and the whole time she thought about Kelly. The kids came home from school, they had all heard about Kelly, so Mac went to talk to them, she told them about her accident, Amy seemed very upset, but when Mac explained that she was awake now and just needed some time to rest, she felt a lot better.

Horace had come home from School in a bad mood, he had been taken off the Swim team, and had been given a letter to be signed by his parents, he did not want to ask them now, so he signed it himself, but it looked nothing like his mothers signature.

The next few days passed and Mac went to the hosptial everday or called her everyday, the 2 of them really were getting very close. Kelly was getting home, but she had broken her arm and she was going to find it difficult living herself. Mac had asked Kelly to move into the Whitehouse until after Christmas and spend it with her new family, she had of course said yes, this would be a perfect time to get to know her new siblings.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, except my story line, Thanks to Claire for being my beta reader. This chapter focus more on the Twins, and their relationship with Kelly.

It was 3 days before Christmas and the last day of school for the kids, Amy was excited as tonight was the night the family were putting the Christmas Tree in the Residence up. Today was also the day that Kelly was allowed to leave the hospital and as planned before she would be spending Christmas in the Whitehouse, with her biological family.

Kelly arrived early in the morning at the Whitehouse, Kate and Rod greeted her in the Residence, "Hi honey, are you feeling better?" Kate asked her Granddaughter. Kate walked over to her Granddaughter, she stroked her blonde hair. "Yes Mrs Allen, I feel much better now, Thanks". "Oh, Mrs Allen, please call me Kate". Kate said shaking her head "Mrs Allen makes me sound like an old lady" Kate paused before mentioning "but of course I am an old lady". The 2 woman continued to walk as Rod walked behind with Kelly's bags. "Mac will be up shortly Kelly, she is in the sit room just now". Kelly looked up at her new Stepfather "That's OK, she is a busy woman" Kelly said this while trying to keep a yawn back, she was clearly still tired. "Well honey why don't you try and get some sleep, I will be in the family room or kitchen dear". Rod and Kate left Kelly's room and she changed into a pair of pyjamas and lay on the plush bed, she was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Horace was walking on his way through the school grounds when he saw the coach of the Swim team. He hoped that if he begged he would be able to get him to let him back on the team, he knew his GPA was lower than a D average and that to be allowed on any sport team, it could not be any lower than a C-. He ran after the coach "Coach" he got to him out of breath "Horace, I know what you are going to ask" "No you don't, I was just going to ask…" "If you can get back on the team?" the coach finished for him "Well yeah" Horace added knowing that the answer was going to be no. "Horace, I can not let you come back and not let many other Students back, you know what you need to do" " Well, my parents, they don't know I am off the team yet" the coach looked at Horace "I thought that you got a letter sent home, I know I seen it with your Mothers signature" Horace thought "Why am I so stupid" he had really put his foot in it "Well my mother knows but my father doesn't and he is on his way here today for the race" "I'm sorry Horace there is nothing I can do, I suggest that you call your father and tell him the truth." The Coach walked away as Horace punched his fist on a locker.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rod left Kelly's room and made his way to the School, he was really proud of Horace, he was working really hard on his swimming and went to Swim Practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Well as far a Rod and Mac thought he was but of course he just went to the amusement arcade and then came home.

Rod walked to the motorcade and made his way there, he got to the school and made his way to the pool, he saw Rebecca sitting with a boy in trunks and walked over to her

Rebecca saw her father walking in, just as Mike kissed her, he too was on the swim team and her father never knew about her and Mike.

"Hi Dad" Rebecca said, she was waiting for him to drag her out of the arena. "Rebecca would you care to introduce us" Rebecca could tell her Dad was getting annoyed, Rod wasn't angry with his daughter, he just hated to see her grow up and like any father he wanted the best for his little girl. "This is Mike Fleming Dad"

Mike extended his hand to Rod and Rod shook it and even managed a small smile.

"Well I am just going to go and look for Horace, is he in the locker room?" Rod asked. Rod could see from Rebecca's eyes that something was wrong. "Rebecca, what is going on?" "Well Horace isn't racing today," "Why?" Rod asked with a questioning tone" "Dad, maybe you should talk to Horace, it is really nothing to do with me" Mike stood up, "I better get back, I'm racing soon". Mike walked away and Rod took Mike's seat. "Rebecca what is going on?" He asked again "Dad, look, it is nothing to do with me, just talk to Horace". "And where can I find Horace?", "I have no idea Dad, look Mike is about to race, either sit and watch or go and find Horace!"

Rod stood up and gave his daughter a glare "Remember when you get home, Kelly will be there and tonight is a family night, the tree is going up so I expect everyone to be home" Rod left and under her breath Rebecca muttered "Kelly's not really family, well not to me anyway."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kelly woke up some hours later she felt a lot better after sleeping in a normal bed and not a hospital bed, she decided to go for a shower, she walked over to her cases, and with her good arm she opened it up and found some jeans a top, clean underwear and a towel, she walked to a bathroom and opened the shower cubical, she opened it up and entered, once she had managed to have a shower, without getting her plaster wet, she came out and put her underpants on, she them put her bra on and with her good arm struggled to clip it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Horace stormed out of school and went home, he hoped to get their before his father left for the swim race. He got home, but his father had left, he decided to go for a shower, he went to his room and dumped his stuff, he knew his father and mother would find the truth out tonight about his grades and about getting put off the swim team; he needed to clear his head. He and his sisters all had their own bathrooms, but they were like their bedrooms not to be cleaned by the Whitehouse staff, Mac and Rod thought that they should be responsible for their own room. Although Amy still did get a bit of help, but the twins never. Horace's bathroom was a disgrace, he hadn't tidied or cleaned it for a while, so he walked to another bath room and entered it, and he saw something which he never expected.

Horace walked into the bathroom and saw a nearly naked Kelly; he immediately turned around so as not to see her "Kelly, I'm sorry" he muttered embarrassed. He quickly exited the bathroom, and Kelly hurried to get ready, very embarrassed herself.

When Kelly left the bathroom she found Horace in the family room alone, she walked over to him, both of them looking a red faced as the other. "Look Horace, what happened was no big deal right?" "Sure Kelly, I mean we are all Adults right". Even thought Horace was trying to act all mature over this, he failed to look Kelly in the eye. Kelly thought it was funny to hear Horace call himself an Adult she could remember first meeting him as a 13 year old boy and she still thought of him as a kid.

Just at that moment, Rod walked into the family room "Horace, what happened today, why were you not at swim practice". Horace looked up to his father "It's no big deal, I quit the team". Everyone in the room could tell that Rod was angry with his son, so Kelly stood up quickly "I am just going to play with Amy" she quickly exited the room.

Rod and Horace had a discussion about him quitting the team and Horace lied and said that he wanted to concentrate on his classes; Rod accepted this reason and told his son that he thought that was a good idea.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mac eventually made it up to the residence after a long time in the Sit room and she also had Bills to Veto and others to sign not to mention varies meetings. She greeted Kelly and the family all had dinner together, the whole time there was a awkwardness between Kelly and Horace, he found it difficult to look at her without going red in the face, everyone at the table noticed this.

Sam entered the dining room, "Ma'am, Mr Calloway, sorry to interrupt dinner, but there is a phone call from John Adams High School"

Mac looked at the twins "Do you guys know what it's about?" She spoke just as Rod went to the phone in the other room. "I have no idea Mom" Horace replied as he stood and left the table. "Horace" Mac called after him "Dinner is not finished yet, and you have not been excused yet". Horace continued to walk ignoring his mother's shouts. "Kelly what is going on with you and him?" The President asked. "Well, I was in the shower in my bathroom, and he walked in" Amy and Rebecca stared to laugh "did you have no clothes on? Amy asked. Mac gave a look at her daughter and Amy quickly looked at her dinner plate and started to eat. A few moments later Rod came back in looking angry, he looked at his wife "Mac why didn't you tell me?" Rod asked his wife. Mackenzie had a blank look on her face. "Tell you what?" "That our son has been kicked off the swim team" "Rod I never knew" "So you never signed a letter from his Principle". Mac was astounded that Rod even thought she would do that. "Rod you know that when it comes to signing school forms we are both always present, and if you weren't here I would tell you." "Can I be excused" Rebecca said, knowing that any moment they would ask her if she knew Rod looked at his daughter "Rebecca did you know about this, your boyfriend is on the swim team" It was Mackenzie's turn to glare at her daughter "What boyfriend?" Mac asked. "He's just a guy from school, he is really nice and, and, and he is a real Gentleman" Rebecca replied hoping that there would be no more questions. "So did you, or did you not know that Horace was off the Swim team?" Rod Questioned. "Dad, it wasn't my place to tell you," With that last statement Rebecca stood up and left the dining room. Everyone else continued with dinner, before Mac and Rod went to find their son.

Kelly and Kate went to play with Amy she wanted to play go fish and both of the adults let her win, which kept her happy.

Mac and Rod walked to their son's room hand in hand. They knocked on the wooden door, but without waiting for a reply, Mac turned the brass knob, as both parents walked into their only son's bedroom. Horace was sitting on his bed, with a magazine both parents looked at is shocked as Horace tried to hide it.

"Horace, what are you doing, do you know how degrading those Magazines are to Woman… how would you like it if that was your sister in one of them"

"Come on Mom, they get paid for it, and only they choose to do it" Mac looked at her son, she was disappointed in him, and how he showed no respect to Woman, she would have to try and sort him someway or another.

"Horace, why did you lie to me about the swim team?" Rod asked

"And why did you forge my signature, you do know that's illegal" Mackenzie asked

"Look, I got kicked off, because I'm not good enough, that's it no big deal"

"Horace I spoke to your Principle, YOU GOT KICKED OFF BECAUSE YOUR GRADES ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH," Rod stated while pacing the floor. Mac sat on her son's bed, "baby we just want to help you, and you can't keep things like this from us" "Mom, it's really not a big deal; I mean any college would love to have the Presidents kid". He looked at his mother and her eyes widened "young man, you will go to college, and on your own merits, so you had better start working, you only have a year and a half left." Mac stood up "and I want that magazine". Horace handed his mother the magazine, Mac let her eyes slide over the top of it, the girl on the cover, she was naked and looked to be no more than 18 years old. She felt disgusted that men would ogle over her.

Rod left the room with his wife, the 2 of them walked to their bedroom. Mac went in first and sat on her bed, she threw the magazine down. "Rod, I think you had better have a talk with our son", "What will I say to him Mac, he isn't really doing anything wrong" Mac glanced at her husband " What, you think it is OK for him to, but those magazines, what if someone saw him buying it, what would people think,". "Mac, calm down, all teenage boys do it, I will talk to him about respecting woman."

Rod left his room and left for his son's room, where he had a long talk with his son, about the magazine and sex in general, it reminded Horace of the film "American Pie" and the conversation Jim had with his father, he was mighty embarrassed.

Eventually the entire family were putting up the Christmas decorations up. Amy was so excited and she was glad Kelly was their too. Rebecca and Horace really could not be bothered with this, they usually loved Christmas, but this year they had the feeling that Kelly would be the centre of attention all Christmas. "All right everyone family photo" Kate called. Everyone got ready while the timer was on "this is our first family photo" Amy shouted excitedly after the photo was over Amy hugged Kelly "Kelly you are the best big sister". Kelly liked that Amy said this, but she couldn't help but feel that it would not get her any closer to Rebecca. Rebecca heard Amy "Shut up Amy, Kelly's only your half sister, and at that Mom gave her up she never even wanted her". Mac shot Rebecca a look as Kate guided her middle granddaughter out of the room. Kate and Rebecca walked to another room "Rebecca, just because Kelly is a part of this family now, does not mean that you are any less a member of this family," "I'm sorry Grandma, I just got angry when Amy said that" Rebecca was genuinely upset; she really did care for her younger sister. "I will talk to Amy, and explain that her words were hurtful to you, but you have to talk to Kelly" Kate hugged Rebecca "Thanks Grandma".

Down in the living room, Mac had a quiet word with Amy, she walked over to her and took her to one side, she knelt down to her height "Honey, you have to remember that even though you are happy Kelly is here, that Rebecca is still your big sister and you can't call Kelly your favourite, it makes her sad". "I'm sorry Mommy" "I think you need to say that to Becca". Kate and Rebecca came back to the room, Amy ran to her older sister "Becca I'm sorry, I love you" Amy said "I'm sorry too, now lets get the fairy on the tree". Rod lifted Amy who put the fairy on to the top.

Next chapter should be up soon and it will have more of Kelly and Mac I promise


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

The nest few weeks passed and the kids were back at school. Mac had her state of the unions speech and everything was going well. Kelly loved her new family, but at the same time she felt claustrophobic in the Whitehouse, she hadn't told anyone as everyone else seemed so happy, well almost everyone, the twins were typical teenagers and at times were cold towards her.

Kelly one night decided that it would be a fantastic idea if she went away for a while, on a vacation, she really needed some time away, she packed a bag and left word with the secret service that she would be away, giving them a location, but asking them at the same time not to tell the first family what was going on. The secret service of course knew that Kelly was Mac's daughter, it would have been very difficult to hide it from them, but the oath they took made sure that it would stay confidential.

Kelly left and went to the airport where she got a fligt to New York, she booked into a hotel and went to meet some old girl friends, she went to a club, where she got extremely drunk, she felt liberated like she was free from the constraints place on her from her home and work the Whitehouse. Although she got on greatly with her President, boss and mother, this time away was a blessing for her.

There was a guy standing at the bar, Kelly looked at him, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, or was that just the alcohol talking, how many times before had she seen a man whom she thought looked hot, and after waking up next to him the next morning wishing she had stayed at home, but she succumbed to the temptation and went with him. The 2 danced and kissed before he invited her back to his apartment, of course Kelly went along. Everyone thought the press secretary of the United States was a good wholesome girl, when in actual fact she really wasn't, she was just very good at hiding it, by always using a fake name and making sure that she went to clubs not in D.C.

"So, whats your name?", she asked as she stumbled into his apartment "Tony," he replied as he helped Kelly in. "God, he thought, this one will be easy to lay". Kelly looked at his dark hair, he really was handsom.

The night went on and he thought her name was Linda, Kelly loved it, the sex was amazing, he really was great, and the months she had of having no man let her let go of all the pent up tention.

The next morning she woke up and looked over at the man lying next to her naked, she couldn't remember the night before, like always, but this time it was different, the man lying next to her was not a beast like usually, but he looked so farmiler to her, it wasn't until she looked closer she realised that he once was a member of the Whitehouse Press Corps. "Shit, she thought to herself". Her head was full of thoughts, "maybe he wouldn't remember her", "Jim was going to have a coronary when he found out". Kelly quickly got up and looked around for her underwear, as she got up, Tony also woke up. "Hi Kelly, did you have fun last night?" Kelly replied "Yes". "He knows my name she thought, he knows who I am" Tony had Kelly's phone in her hand. "I took the liberty of going through your messages last night, it seems very interesting, what a story I got". Kelly knew immediately what he meant. "The President is your mother that must be an exclusive, well last night after you passed out, I sent the message to some guys at my paper in D.C. It should be on the front page by now". Kelly didn't know what to say, she had been used, she quickly got ready and left without another word. She went to the airport and headed back to D.C, not forgetting to buy a newspaper to see pictures of her and Mac on the front page. Kelly knew that the President and everyone else at the Whitehouse would be trying to contact her, but she really didn't feel like speaking to them on the phone, so she turned it off.

Meanwhile at the WH

Mac was putting Amy to bed, she has let Rebecca spend the weekend at Stacey's, but Horace, well he was still grounded.

"Mommy, where is Kelly?" Amy asked her mother. Mac never knew the answer to that question, usually when she went out she would let someone know where she was. "I don't know baby, she went out" Amy looked at her mommy with worry on her face "Will she come back, I still want her to be my big sister" Mac patted her daughters shoulder as she lay back down in bed "I'm sure she is perfectly fine, she'll be out with her friends". Amy relaxed a little

Mac went to bed, she had an unusually quiet day and was glad that she had the chance of an early night.

Mac was awoken by the phone ringing, Rod picked it up and sleepily handed it to his wife. When Mac heard what Jim had to say she jumped out of bed and met Jim in the reception room of the residence.

"Madam President as I was saying, the times have an article about how Kelly is your daughter" Jim stated. Mac never knew what to say, of course she was going to have to tell them, but she wanted Kelly there. "Jim, I need to speak to Kelly, is she here?". "No, Ma'am, I have tried calling, but to no avail"

Mac tapped the side of her head, she was trying to think of what to do. "Alright Jim, push back today's Press conference, tell them something, make up a story". "What should I tell them?". "I don't know and I don't care, tell them I have been abducted by aliens if you want"

"Ma'am, is it true, is Kelly your daughter?". "Yes Jim, she is". Mac replied with a sigh. "I didn't know she was my daughter until just before she was in the car accident. I gave her up for adoption when she was a baby".

Mac, told Rod the news and they waited for Kelly to come home, the deputy press secretary took a press conference, Kelly was suppose to do it, and Brian knew very little, he look inadequate in front of the press, who had many questions about the story. He refused to say anything (of course he knew nothing about it, so he wasn't lying).

Mac was sitting in the kitchen of the residence when Kelly came through the door. She looked really really hung-over, no in fact she looked still Drunk. "Where have you been?" Mac asked her daughter "I was with friends," Kelly replied, she couldn't look Mac in the eyes, she knew she was angry she had every right to be. "that dosen't answer my question, where were you. You know you can't just up and leave, you never told Jim, he never knew where you were". Kelly moved nearer to the counter where Mac was sitting "I'm sorry, I just needed out the house". "Well next time take a day off, We had to throw Brian into the press conference totally unprepared" "I know, Mac I am very sorry, something happened last night" Kelly was worried about how Mac would react to what she would say. "Kelly, there is something I need to say before, there have been stories…." "That what I need to tell you" Kelly interrupted, "It is my fault, I mmmm, I went to a club last night, and I done something which I regret" Mac looked at the worry on her daughters face "Honey, it's OK, don't worry, you wanted to tell people anyway" "I know, but I wanted us to tell them, not Tony Wilson". "How did he find out anyway?". Kelly continued her story "Well at the club, I got really drunk and ended up in his apartment, I didn't recognise him, until the morning, anyway he went through all the messages on my phone" "Kelly……. Did you sleep with him" Kelly looked at Mac, she felt so small, so worthless "Yes, I know what you are thinking, that I must be some kind of slut". "No, Kelly, I don't think that, but I think that you have to be more careful, and not go home with men you don't know, that was very dangerous, what if he raped you." "Believe me last night, I would be more than willing to do anyone," that was not what Mac wanted to hear at all. "Why don't you go to bed, we will have a press conference this evening and we can then tell everyone our story"

Kelly smiled at her mother and left for her bedroom.


End file.
